In most geographic areas around the world, vehicles are used by persons as a mode of transportation from one geographic location to another. Currently, there are many types of vehicles used for transportation. One type of vehicle is an automobile that includes a chassis supported by four or more wheels (e.g., a car or a truck). Another type of vehicle is a motorized vehicle having less four wheels, which may be in the form of a motorcycle or a scooter for example. All of these vehicles allow a person to travel a greater distance in a shorter period of time than the person could travel by foot.
In many cases, these vehicles are purchased from a third-party provider, sometimes referred as a “dealer”, who may operate as an agent for a vehicle manufacturer. With the increased popularity of the Internet over the last decade, a greater number of purchasing decisions for vehicles are being made after reviewing materials on a dealer website (e.g., a website hosted by the dealer or a website hosted by a third party having a business relationship with the dealer). For instance, a person interested in learning about certain vehicles, referred to as a “viewer,” may access the dealer website, review vehicle inventory, and locate a vehicle of interest.
Currently, dealer websites provide a viewer with access to multiple images of a vehicle in inventory (e.g., exterior and interior images of the vehicle). Additionally, some sophisticated dealer web sites provide the viewer with access to videos of different vehicle types (e.g., videos formatted in accordance with MPEG-4 “MP4” coding format), but these MP4 videos normally are rendered, continuous video clips directed to a year/make/model of a vehicle. The MP4 video files tend to be generic (i.e., not vehicle specific) because professionally scripted videos on a per vehicle basis would be infeasible, from an expense and labor perspective. Also, these MP4 video files are not customizable for each viewer, and thus, the content of each MP4 video is not tailored to the specific persona of the viewer requesting the MP4 video file. Hence, content that may be interesting in facilitating a purchasing decision by the viewer is not prioritized. In an age where persons have limited time to shop, currently provided MP4 videos are becoming less and less effective as a selling tool unless a change on the delivery of such content is drastically changed.